User talk:SamisFusion
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Captain Jag (Talk) 07:59, June 23, 2011 |} Welcome! Hello and welcome to Brickipedia! --- The dawn is coming... Link Here is the Link to LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures --- The dawn is coming... Oh I am terrible sorry about that wrong link here is the right link: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Indiana_Jones:_The_Original_Adventures Again sorry --- The dawn is coming... Where? Where are you searching for them at? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/BIONICLE_Heroes http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Indiana_Jones_(Theme) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Rock_Band --- The dawn is coming... Oh I am really sorry about that. here is a two good places to buy them http://www.ebay.com/ & http://www.bricklink.com Are you trying to get into LEGO gaming? --- The dawn is coming... IRC Please come to the IRC if you want to talk to me about LEGO games link: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:IRC --- The dawn is coming... 04:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Inserting Random Stuff into Articles *Hey, please don't insert unrelative/random content into MainSpace articles. It's fine if you create them within your userpage or userspace (I.e User:Lego Leader/Legos, or whatever) Thanks! 04:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay you just fill in the the part that says "reCAPTCHA" and fill in the words you see and click "Connect" And you should be fine --- The dawn is coming... Re: * Hi, to get into the Crown Knights, you can put in a request here. Before you do though, you should have done a fair bit of experience in successfully nominating in the various class pages on Brickipedia:Articles for Rating, especially Class 2. Also, voting/nominating on Class 1 and Featured articles helps too. Hope that answers your question, 00:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) LSW3 Hi Lego Leader, Sorry for being rude and mean toward you. I was clearly in the wrong. Anyway, do you have LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars for Wii? I was thinking about buying it, but had some second thoughts due to the mixed reception from some people I know regarding the game. Since it appears to me that you're a heavy gamer, what's your view? Just want to hear from more people before I decide whether or not it's a worthwhile purchase. Sincerely, 00:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Crown Knights Hello, To join the Crown Knights, you must place your nomination on this page (which you kind of did). Please format your request correctly, as the others did. Thank You, 03:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Also, you must meet the qualifications that are listed on the page.:) 03:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) QCG Hi. If you would like to be a part of the QCG, the nomination code is on the request page. You must have 100 edits though. 04:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :What? I have not more ability to contact his as you. 05:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by trade me account? --- The dawn is coming... new wiki please visit http://legocustomminifigs.wikia.com/wiki/Legocustomminifigs_Wiki 02:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) would you make some ne pages? since it`s a new wiki 11:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) sure you can put custom hero factory and any other custom lego creations! 21:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Theme contest Congradulations Lego Leader! Good try! --Omega X.23 (talk) 04:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC)